Bond of Brothers
by SuperNeos2
Summary: A different take on the ending of The Valley of the End. Naruto opens up to Sasuke on his past. Will Sasuke change his mind or still try to go to Orochimaru? NaruSasu Friendship , Implied SasuSaku, NaruSaku


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Bonds of Brothers:

"RASENGANNNNN"

"CHIDORIIIIIIIII"

Naruto and Sasuke yelled out their signature jutsus names as they clashed in the middle of the Valley of the End each covered in a forbidden chakra, Naruto in Kyuubi Form and Sasuke in Curse Seal. Once they had made impact, a black dome of energy formed around them and started to tear at the landscape and could be felt for miles, alerting one Kakashi Hatake 'Oh no, I have to hurry' he thought as he and Pakkun raced towards Naruto and Sasuke.

Back with the two inside the dome, Sasuke reached out to stab Naruto in the heart but hesitated at the last second instead hitting him in the gut. Naruto grunted before punching Sasuke in the chest after dispelling the Rasengan as he didn't want to kill him. After a couple of seconds, Naruto and Sasuke were each lying on their backs in pain and agony. Naruto looked over to Sasuke "Hey teme, I guess neither of us win huh" he said chuckling at the end and Sasuke snorted.

"Shut up Dobe because no matter what I will get to Orochimaru and kill you" he said and Naruto glared weakly at him "Go ahead then, see if I stop you" he told him but turned his head and grinned because he hit Sasuke hard enough to know he won't move for a while and when Sasuke tried to get up but failed miserably, Naruto laughed. Sasuke glared at him and retorted "Yeah keep laughing, let's see you laugh after I ram a Chidori through you again" he said and Naruto stopped.

"Teme, why do you want to kill me" he asked softly and Sasuke told him evilly.

"Because now there is meaning in destroying you like I said before" and Naruto just stared at him.

"What is the meaning in destroying me Sasuke" he asked and Sasuke stared blankly.

"If I kill you then the Mangekyo Sharingan will awaken for me and I will be one step closer to killing Itachi" said Sasuke but Naruto just shook his head.

"When will you realize that revenge isn't the way to go? Trust me Sasuke I know how you feel…" he started but Sasuke cut him off.

"SHUT UP. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE YOUR FAMILY. YOU WERE ON YOUR OWN FROM THE BEGINNING" Sasuke yelled and Naruto closed his eyes.

"I know Sasuke, I was talking about revenge" Naruto said and Sasuke's eyes widened

"Huh" he asked and Naruto decided to tell him the truth.

"Everyone hates me because I carry the Kyuubi in me and all these years I felt like getting revenge to. They saw me as a demon and I felt like if I gave them what they wanted they would stop. But then I met Iruka-sensei and you, the two of you saved me from going down a path of anger and revenge and I greatly appreciate it" he said with a smile and Sasuke took a minute to absorb the information.

"So…everyone despises you for having a demon forced upon you and they take their anger out on you" he asked and Naruto nodded.

Sasuke closed his eyes "Assholes" he muttered and Naruto laughed.

"Hey Sasuke, I didn't think you cared" he said with a grin and Sasuke rolled his eyes

"Yeah, yeah" he muttered and they laid in silence for a couple minutes.

"Do you really think the Mangekyo Sharingan will be enough to kill Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"No, that's why I'm going to Orochimaru, he will make me stronger than I am now and I'll be able to kill Itachi," Sasuke explained.

"You don't need to throw your life away just to get power. I'm training under a Sannin as well; I can get you involved in our training sessions if you want,"

Sasuke just stared at his teammate, movement finally coming back to his body "You would really do that?"

Naruto, having faster healing, was already back on his feet. He bent over and held his hand out for Sasuke to grab.

"You know it Teme."

Sasuke stared at the hand, knowing that if he accepted it, he wouldn't be able to go to Orochimaru and get power from him. He would be bound to the Leaf Village and all its people, never be able to try and desert the village again.

He thought about everything that happened, Naruto was getting stronger then him, which annoyed him a lot, he was not developing at the speed he wanted and the village's people were holding him back. He looked at Naruto's hand and thought about everything they been through, the Land of Waves, the Chunin Exams, all their missions and everything they did. Naruto was his first friend and his best friend, the boy who was his rival and the source of his irritation. He put him through hell on this one incident alone, almost killing him twice and bad mouthing him and Naruto was still offering him help and was already forgiving him for what happened.

He slowly moved his hand up and grabbed it, Naruto pulling him up so that he was standing next to him. They held hands as they stared at the Valley of the End, which was now destroyed due to their fight.

"Thanks…Naruto," Sasuke thanked with a small genuine smile on his face.

"Sure thing…Sasuke," Naruto replied, his fox like grin on his face.

Sasuke let his hand go and dug them in his short pockets "So…Sakura asked you to bring me back huh?" he asked, remembering what Naruto said to him before they officially began their fight.

Naruto's face dropped for a second before nodding "Yeah, she asked me to bring you back to her because she loves you and wants you to go back to her,"

Sasuke eyed his friend's change in demeanor "You sound kinda depressed about it," he noted.

"No, I'm happy to help." Naruto quickly said, not wanting to sound depressed in front of his best friend. "It's just that,"

"You like her and she loves me and now you feel you got no chance whatsoever," he said.

Naruto nodded his head "Yep, something like that."

Sasuke wrinkled his eyebrows in thought "Tell you what," he said, getting Naruto's attention once again "I'll help you get her as thanks for saving me from going down a path that would've no doubt destroyed me. It's the least I can do,"

"Don't you like her too," Naruto asked.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow in confusion "Where did that come from,"

"You let her hug you when you woke up from Itachi's attack,"

"I was too tired to do anything about it,"

"You let her hold you in the Land of Waves,"

"I just woke up from near death,"

"She confessed her love to you and you didn't exactly say 'I don't like you',"

"I was caught off guard and had to go before I got caught, which was now for nothing but whatever." He shrugged.

Naruto blinked "So…you don't like her," he asked again.

"You want me to say it aloud or something? Fine, I. Don't. Like. Sakura. Like. That. Okay." He said.

Naruto's grin was now spreading across and off his face "YES, NOW I HAVE A CHANCE!" he yelled.

Sasuke let out a small chuckle at his enthusiasm "Yeah, yeah. Now for my plan to help you…" he started, stopping so Naruto can calm down.

Naruto leaned in anticipation "What is it?" he repeated.

Sasuke smirked and pushed Naruto out of his personal space, the blond frowning. "I'm gonna tell her I stabbed you and that I tried to kill you over and over again," he said in a no big tone.

Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head "WHAT! THAT'LL MAKE HER HATE YOU!"

Sasuke shrugged "Guess we'll find out soon," he said, Kakashi appearing as he finished.

He looked over the valley and back to his two pupil "Are you gonna come quietly?" he asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Let's go already," he said, motioning Kakashi and Naruto to start going.

Naruto made a move to walk, but stumbled and fell over. Kakashi appeared and grabbed him before he completely made contact with the ground.

"Naruto, you okay?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto panted and nodded, his chest starting to hurt like a bitch. Kakashi examined his chest and saw that it was his lung. He gave Sasuke a disappointed look "You took out his lung Sasuke,"

Sasuke frowned "How do you know it was me?"

"There's a hole in his chest,"

"That could've been one of the other Sound Ninja,"

"Those holes can only be made from a Chidori attack,"

"There's no difference," he retorted.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes "Are you questioning me on my own attack?"

Sasuke smirked "Maybe,"

Kakashi sighed and placed Naruto on his back "Doesn't matter, let's go and get back to the village,"

Sasuke followed after Kakashi "At least the hole will make it more convincing." He mumbled under his breath.

Kakashi looked back to him "Make what convincing?"

"Just a story I'm gonna tell Sakura when we get back," he explained.

Kakashi sighed and turned back to see where he was going. His eye was closed in what was like a smile if one looked under his mask.

'Good job Naruto, your parents would be proud of you.'

End of Bond of Brothers

Old work I did that I was too lazy to finish.

This is what I would've liked to see at The Valley of the End conclusion.

You could expect a sequel for when they go back and Sasuke does the whole get NaruSaku together plan.

Next Time: Sequel, Sasuke Uchiha: Evil Matchmaker


End file.
